rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/New Flight
Hello everybody on the RWBY Wiki! I'm PerhapsTheOtherOne a.k.a. your unfirendly neighbourhood A.I.,and I am in a very good mood today! I just turned 18,passed my driver's test for a G2 driver's license,got awesome gifts from my family,and university isn't as much of a female dog as I expected! So,to celebrate,I'm going to write a blog post detailing the memoir of my life,the beginning,the hardships,the.........wait,I forgot. This is the internet. Nobody cares about how I'm feeling. Well,ummm................Oh,I know! I'll roleplay as myself and my A.I. alter-ego from the RWBY Wiki project F.O.R.U.M.! Okay,here goes......wait,never mind. I'd probably be sent to a mental hospital if I did. Well,I'll just provide all of you dirty shisnos a little sneak preview of what's to come next for F.O.R.U.M. (Please note that these are just preliminary ideas that haven't been absolutely finalized by that old geezer of F.O.R.U.M. known as Angren Túrë who did the synopsis and script for the first episode.) Having captured the crew of the Thoronath,Maki goes on to monologue about how WC-83 could never truly imprison her,how the crew failed their mission,blah blah blah. Meanwhile,Ryan Orusio and his team spy on the encounter from the top of a hill,whilst being annoyed by a certain sentient Parrot Grass bush about how lonely he is,how much he loved their company,etc. All while this is going on,an enormous pack of Beowolves slowly encircles the entirety of the area. Within the confines of the ship,the console TOMM was using reboots,and he's quite obviously annoyed with the "less-conventional" method of shutdown used by Luna. Outside,Angren,Luna,WC-83 and Wolf are currently whispering about an escape plan,with Angren suggesting a distraction,while Wolf says it would take a very big distraction to even the odds. A soon as he says this,TOMM begins looking for a way to get out of the console to get back at the others,and notices that his sensors indicate enemy forces and creatures of Grimm in the area. He notices a hidden bay within the restricted areas of the ship containing experimental technology,and obviously takes a peak. Outside,Maki is STILL blabbering on with her monologue,and Luna notices some of the Beowolves moving in. The others take notice,and prepare for the moment. Suddenly,an enormous explosion erupts from the interior of the ship,and the Beowolves move in,startling the members of the White Fang. Whilst this is going on,a loud thud is heard in front of the main crew of the Thoronath,with a figure appearing as the dust begins to clear. Well guys,I hope you like this! Check out the first episode if you haven't at: http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angren_T%C3%BAr%C3%AB/FORUM_EP1:_Relatively_Civilized?s=wl As to how any of this pertains to the contents of the site,let's just say that if we play our cards right and work together to make F.O.R.U.M. something more than just a fan-series by a collaboration of nerds who like a series made by a collaboration of a nerds who made a fan-series of a series they liked,the RWBY Wiki might get some new information,or a whole other site may even be born. Who knows. You guys decide if you wish to make this happen. Category:Blog posts